


R+E

by Desaair



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eventual Romance, Internalized Homophobia, Is a secret but yeah he loves him too, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desaair/pseuds/Desaair
Summary: Richie tenia 16 años y estaba enamorado.Estaba enamorado y estaba jodido





	R+E

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos dos.
> 
> Espero que os guste me animaria a escribir mas.
> 
> Y aquellos que lo lean GRACIAS POR TOMAROS LA MOLESTIA.
> 
> **REDDIE IS CANOOOOOON**

#  R+E

Richard Tozier se había enamorado

Se había enamorado y estaba jodido.

Solo tenia 16 años y sabia que estaba enamorado.

Y lo jodido no era eso, si no que era un chico, que también le hubiera dado igual, sabia que era Bisexual cuando había entrado a la adolescencia Beverly Mash y Bill Denbrough lo sabían.

Lo jodido tampoco era que fuera un chico, le hubiera dado igual, enserio. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro.

Pero Richie se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Eddie... Eddie jodido Kaspbrak. Eddie Spaghetti, su Eds.

Mierda, el pequeño siempre le habia parecido mono, cuando **Eso** atacó y pensó que lo perdería en la mansión...

Se volvió loco necesitaba que Eds le mirara a el, iban a morir lo ultimo que quería ver era su cara antes de hacerlo y que Eddie mirara la suya, necesitaba darle ese confort y esa seguridad que ni el mismo tenia para protegerlo, siempre quería protegerlo.

**"Eds, vamos mírame, mírame. Esta bien todo va a estar bien" **

Ese fue el detonante, ahí se dio cuanta, cuando esa cosa le engaño haciéndose pasar por Eddie para que fuera a aquella habitación llena de payasos. se hizo pasar por Eddie por que sabia que Richie iría sin dudar.

Si, fue el detonante para darse cuenta que lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, no era simplemente amistad, debajo de aquel sentimiento de afecto genuino se escondía otra cosa. Un sentimiento que a esa edad no supo descifrar o no quería hacerlo, algo jodidamente intenso.

Todos en Derry sabían que Richie Tozier era un mujeriego, los años le habian sentado bien y a plena adolescencia era alguien bastante atractivo, se había vuelto desmesuradamente alto para la mayoría de su clase, sus rizos negros se habían vuelto mas definidos, sus labios tenían un tono bastante atractivo. Había pasado de ser un perdedor mas, a ser el perdedor buenorro, las chicas se le acercaban y el estaba mas que encantado de complacerlas.

Lo que nadie sabia en Derry es que solo salía con esas chicas para no tener que pensar en Eddie, sabia que su amigo no sentía nada por el, solo amistad, así que activo su modo de defensa: El sarcasmo, las bromas que ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos, y salir con una chica distinta cada día.

— Eds vamos no seas...— intento convencer Richie, acomodando sus gafas bien. Tenia que mirar hacia abajo para hacer contacto con el asmático, eso le encantaba.

Para su edad Eddie era una persona bastante bajita.

— No me llames Eds —

— Sabes que te encanta Eddie Spaghetti —

— Que te jodan Tozier —

— Eso mismo hice ayer con tu madre.— Richie sacó una caja de cigarrillos la abrió y cogió uno, volvió a meter la caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, encendió el cigarro con su mechero. Noto como el mas bajo seguía todos sus movimientos arrugando la nariz, dios era adorable solo quería protegerlo, cuidarlo mimarlo de por vida... Si tan solo Eddie le dejara, el lo haría para siempre.

— Deberías dejar de fumar, sabes lo malo que es... — Eddie no termino la frase, por que el de pelo rizado expulsó el humo en su cara.

— RICHARD — Le iba a dar un puñetazo en el hombro, pero Richie lo esquivo a tiempo riéndose.

— Lo siento Eds, pero si no fueras tan mono no me metería tanto contigo — Se lo dijo pellizcando la mejilla del bajito en tono burlon, Eddie le dio un manotazo a la mano en su mejilla mientras le saco el dedo corazón.

— Que no me llames Eds pesado, odio cuando me llamas Eds — Richie le agarro de la camiseta y lo trajo hacia el mientras le revolvió el pelo con la mano que no tenia el cigarro.

— Eds, Eds, Eds — Consiguió lo que quería, el chico se rió, mientras trataba de empujarlo, pero Richie nunca lo soltaría.

— BEEP BEEP RICHIE —

cuando lo vio con esa sonrisa y los ojos brillantes no le quedaba otra que reconocerlo

Se había enamorado, lo único que podía hacer era esconderlo con bromas sarcásticas con doble sentido que solo el mismo podía entender.

haría cualquier cosa para que Eddie kaspbrak estuviera a salvo.

Richie sonrió al recordar el puente de los besos...

Como con 14 años en un intento de aclarar sus sentimientos había escrito su inicial con un + guardando aquel espacio en blanco para aquella persona especial que querría para siempre.

_Se aseguraría que esa misma tarde..._

— ¿Rich?¿Estas bien? — Eddie sintió la intensidad de la mirada de Richie y por algún motivo se sonrojo... Ultimamete Eddie estaba sintiendo cosas por su mejor amigo que no podía explicar, cosas que si su madre descubriera se escandalizaría, le llamaría enfermo mental... El mismo pensaba que sus sentimientos estaban mal, cada vez que lo recordaba entraba al borde de un ataque de asma, pero cuando veía al bocazas mirarlo de esa manera seria e intensa que pocas veces le dedicaba, no podía evitarlo...

Richie sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su mejor amigo...

_Si, esa misma tarde pondria la inicial de Eddie junto a la suya, no trataria de negarselo mas a si mismo_.

— Si, Eddie **mi amor**, estoy bien — Dijo con guasa pasándole un brazo por el hombro acercandolo a el todavía mas.

Noto como Eddie ponía los ojos en blanco, Richie rió alegre... Relajado, por fin.

_ **R+E** _


End file.
